Castlevania II: Simon's Quest
Nintendo Entertainment System PC Virtual Console }} |genre = Action-adventure |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: E PEGI: 7+ OFLC: G |platforms = Famicom Disk System, Nintendo Entertainment System, PC, Virtual Console |media = Floppy disk (FDS), 2-megabit cartridge (NES) |requirements = PC Intel Pentium, Windows 95, 16MB RAM, 10MB free hard drive space, 2X CD-ROM drive, DirectX 8.0 |input = FDS and NES Controller, Keyboard, Joystick, Wii Remote }} Castlevania II: Simon's Quest known in Japan as Dracula II: Noroi no Fūin (ドラキュラＩＩ呪いの封印 Dracula II: The Accursed Seal), was developed by Konami in 1987 for the Famicom Disk System. The following year it was ported to cartridge format and released in North America for the Nintendo Entertainment System. The game features Simon Belmont and takes place in 1698, seven years after the [[Castlevania (video game)|first Castlevania game]]. This game was the first game in the Castlevania series to venture away from straightforward side-scrolling gameplay, featuring some role-playing game-like elements. by Tiger Electronics, 1988]] Storyline It is the year 1698, seven years after Simon Belmont originally defeated the evil Count Dracula. After Simon delivered the final coup de grace to the Prince of Darkness, the Count placed a dark curse upon him that would send him to an early grave unless he revived him! Moreover, Dracula's minions are once again stirring throughout the land of Transylvania, ravaging throughout the many villages and terrorizing the townsfolk. Simon takes up the legendary whip, the Vampire Killer, once again and travels throughout the land to the towns of Jova, Veros, Aljiba, Aldora, Oldon, Fetra, and Ghulash to liberate the people and seek help from them as he searches for the Count's body parts which have been hidden in five different dark manors (Berkeley, Bodley, Brahms, Dover, and Laruba) throughout the land. Once all the parts of Dracula's body were in place, Simon took them to the ancestral home of the count, Castlevania, and revived him, fighting him once again, and this time finishing him for good (or so the people thought, though Dracula would return in the 18th Century)... Character Gallery See also Simon and Supporting Cast Image:C2 Simon.JPG|Simon Belmont The hero of this game Image:Mystery Woman.JPG|This Mystery Woman told Simon of his curse Image:Cv2-ad ferryman.jpg|Ferryman Image:C2 Old Man Villager.JPG|Villager (old man) Image:C2 Sprite Man.JPG|Villager (male) Image:C2 Sprite Woman.JPG|Villager (female) Image:CV2 Old Woman.JPG|Villager (old woman) Image:C2 Sprite Merchant.JPG|Merchant and Spirit Image:C2 Sprite Crystal Trader.JPG|Crystal Trader Image:C2 Sprite Priest.JPG|Priest Villains Image:C2 Dracula.JPG|Dracula - Left a curse on Simon, final boss Image:Death Japanese Simon's Quest Manual Clip.JPG|Death Image:Vampira CV2.JPG|Carmilla's mask Gameplay Simon's Quest's environment differs from the linear castle of the first game, and is instead an open-ended landscape interspersed with towns, cemeteries, manors and dungeons. The passage of time in game causes day to become night and vice-versa. Enemies are stronger at night, zombies inhabit the towns, and the townspeople are nowhere to be seen as they're hiding in their houses from the monsters. New to the series are several RPG-elements, such as an inventory and a leveling system which causes Simon's health to increase whenever he collects a specific amount of hearts. During the day, townspeople offer hints (though player beware: some of these 'hints' are half-truths or outright lies), and merchants sell items, such as whip upgrades, in exchange for hearts. The amount of time it takes to complete the game also affects how well Simon fares at the ending. Sub-weapons return from Castlevania. Old weapons include the Dagger and Holy Water, while new ones include the bouncing Diamond and Laurels of invincibility. Dracula's remains also offer stat benefits when collected, such as an immunity to poison. Quotes "What a horrible night to have a curse" — When the sun goes down during gameplay :*Japanese version — "And so the shiver of the night has arrived" (Soshite senritsu no yoru ga otozureta) "The morning sun has vanquished the horrible night" — When the sun comes back up during gameplay :*Japanese version — "The nightmarish night has ended" (Akumu no you na yoru ga aketa) "You now prossess Dracula's Rib" — A typo of "possess" Screenshots Image:Image-NES Castlevania 2 ss 7.gif Image:Cv2-2.gif Image:NES Castlevania 2 ss 1.png Image:NES Castlevania 2 ss 2.png Image:NES Castlevania 2 ss 3.png Image:NES Castlevania 2 ss 4.png Image:NES Castlevania 2 ss 5.png Image:NES Castlevania 2 ss 8.gif Packaging artwork Image:Castlevania II Japan box art.jpg|box art ([[Famicom Disk System] Image:Castlevania II - Simon's Quest (gamebox).jpg|North American box art (Nintendo Entertainment System) Image:Castlevania II Europe box art.jpg|European box art (Nintendo Entertainment System) See Also * Category:Simon's Quest * Category:Simon's Quest Locations * Category:Simon's Quest Artwork * Simon's Quest Bestiary * Category:Simon's Quest Artwork * Category:Simon's Quest Items * Simon's Quest Fan Fiction Related Products * Simon's Quest Collectors Cards - A small set of trading cards featuring new art for Simon's Quest * Friday Special - Dracula 2: Noroi no Fuuin - A Japanese guide book for this game * Nintendo Power Simon's Quest Guide - A US guide for this game * Nintendo Game Atlas - Contains stage maps for this game. * LCD Simon's Quest - A Tiger handheld game based on this game * Simon's Quest Watch Game - A Tiger LCD Watch game based on this game * Akumajo Dracula Best Vol. 1 - Contains Simon's Quest OST * Worlds of Power - Simon's Quest - Children novel * Castlevania I - This game is a sequel to the original Castlevania. * Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance - Official Sequel to Simon's Quest * Castlevania: The Adventure - Originally considered to be a sequel to Simon's Quest in America * Super Castlevania IV - Originally localized to be a sequel to Simon's Quest in America, but now considered a remake of the original Castlevania External links * *Konami Wii Order Page (Japanese) *Castlevania Realm References * English Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Manual at Mr. P's Castlevania Realm * Japanese Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Manual at Mr. P's Castlevania Realm Simon's Quest Category:Simon's Quest Category:NES GamesCategory:Virtual Console GamesCategory:Handheld GamesCategory:Watch GamesCategory:Computer Games